Sakaki
|image = |descr = Box Art (Extreme) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games Sega Sonic Team |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai CD Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Side-Scrolling |released = |modes = 2 Players (Bandai Extreme and PocketTurbo Plus versions) 4 Players (Bandai CD version) |ratings = K-A for Kids To Adults |media = }} Sakaki & Kaorin on Angel Island is a side-scrolling game featuring the 4 main characters of the Azumanga Daioh spin-off "Sakaki & Kaorin" developed by Azumanga Interactive and Sonic Team, and published by Bandai Namco Games and Sega for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai CD, and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. Story Sakaki, Kaorin, Chiyo Chan, and Osaka are on a trip to Iriomote Island to see the wild cats of the island. But the ship they were on crashed onto a rock near the surface of an island called Angel Island rulled by Knuckles the Echidna. They are stuck on the island, but they see a palace which they go on an adventure to in order to find a way to get to Iriomote Island. While on their adventure on the island, Knuckles comes in and sees that he thought the girls were trespassing just to steal the Master Emerald, so he lures them into traps to slow them down. Once at the palace, the girls find Knuckles defending himself to prevent them from stealing his emerald, but then he realizes that Metal Sonic was actually after the emerald all this time. After the battle against Metal Sonic, the girls explain they were not after his emerald, they needed to find a way to get to their trip onto Iriomote Island. So Knuckles helps them by using a giant turtle to sail them to the island, which ends off with the girls waving good-bye to him while they sail out in the sunset. In the true ending, Knuckles gives the main characters a plane rid by Sonic and Tails to the island instead, and Angel Island floats back in the sky. Gameplay You play as Sakaki, Kaorin, Chiyo Chan, or Osaka in 1 or 2 player mode (4 player mode in the Bandai CD version). The goal is to get to collect a certain number of gems on the island it requires you to get in order to complete the level, and 14 chaos and super emeralds each hidden in areas for to get the true ending of the game. Once you collect the required number of gems, you've completed the level and face against a boss. Your main attack on enemies are jumping on them, shooting weapons, and using a special ability by holding down the button. Each character's attacks and special abilities are different: Sakaki uses her fist to punch and can shoot enemies with a punch wave, Kaorin uses her camera to shoot sparks and can kill enemies instantly with a huge flash, Chiyo Chan throws her pigtails at enemeies at a shorter and farther distance, and Osaka spins for a short and longer time. The special abilities can only be used when its bar is filled, it fills up when you grab a gem or health. Your health bar is long and takes a while for you to die, you respond back where you died when loosing a life or using a continue. There are 12 levels in the game (all of which are stages from Sonic 3 and Sonic & Knuckles, leaving out the Death Egg level), but are only a single level each with a boss battle at the end (which all the bosses are based on the 1st act bosses from the 2 Sonic games). The final battle in the Hidden Palace is against Knuckles who uses weapons he shoots at you, and in Sky Sanctuary you battle against Metal Sonic who uses the Master Emerald for powers to destroy you. The game starts out with a save feature that allows you to switch character and the number of players aside from saving the game to continue where you left off. Ending Music The Bandai CD versions use 2 songs by Kikuchi Momoko from the "Adventure" album (1986) for the different endings. "Night Cruising" for the regular ending, and "Mystical Composer" (Original) for the true ending. The Bandai Extreme and PocketTurbo Plus versions however use 16-bit renditions without the lyrics. Trivia * The 4th track from one of the 4 Demonstration Songs included on the "Yamaha PSR-5700 Keyboard" is used for the cutscenes. Box Art Sakaki and Kaorin on Angel Island Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme Sakaki and Kaorin on Angel Island Box Art 2.png|Bandai CD Sakaki and Kaorin on Angel Island Box Art 3.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Side-Scrolling Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games